Physically unclonable functions (PUFs) can be used to combat hardware tampering, such as from counterfeit parts and components, as well as for identification and encryption. For example, the addition of a PUF device is one way to ensure that chips or larger assemblies have not been tampered with or had components substituted.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.